


Love Languages: Detention

by bigcaesar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breakfast Club AU, F/F, adora is actually the confident lesbian in this, bow’s just chillin, i tried my best pls don’t hurt me, its the 80s bitches, kinda Slow Burn but not really, no homophobia is entering MY detention room, no one is straight, seahawk is a boss ass janitor tho, the rumors are true catra is fake confident lesbian, very gay, yall ain’t even ready for this mess of a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcaesar/pseuds/bigcaesar
Summary: Dear “Lord” Hordak,We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong.  But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care?  You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions.  You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct?  That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...





	Love Languages: Detention

Saturday

March 24th

1984

Eternia High School

First Ones, Eternia

60062

 

_Dear “Lord” Hordak,_

 

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong.  But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions.  You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..._

~~~~~~

“Come on Adora. It’s only one day. One day and you’ll never do it again,” Adora said to herself, her hands stuffed in her varsity jacket as she walked around a car to go into the school. She spotted Bow in the car, hugging his dads. She smiled to herself and walked into the school.

Glimmer was the only one there when Adora walked in. Adora let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her friend and took a seat at the same table as her. Bow walked in and sat down at the table behind them. 

“Hey Adora,” a familiar voice said. Adora’s eyes shot up with a glare that met Catra’s smirk as she walked to the table behind Glimmer and Adora. Bow got up and moved to the other front table as Adora set her eyes forward.   

“You know her?” Glimmer leaned over and whispered, although not very quietly. “Know me? She more than knows me Princess,” Catra smugly said as she threw her feet on the chair next to her and leaned back. “Not anymore,” Adora said, refusing to look behind her.

A girl with a white pixie cut came in. She rushed by them and picked a table in the back, immediately slamming her head down on the desk. Adora and Glimmer exchanged raised eyebrows.

“Well well, here we are!” Mr. Hordak shouted, his voice booming as he walked out of his office and into the library. “I want to congratulate you for being on time-“ a hand shot up cutting Hordak off. “Excuse me sir?” Glimmer said, “I know it’s detention but I don’t think I belong here,” she stated. “It is now 7:06,” Hordak said, completely ignoring Glimmer’s statement. Catra snickered from her spot behind the princess. Glimmer turned around and glared. 

“You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you’re here. To ponder the error of your ways-“ “Meow, when did you become a philosopher,” Catra interrupted. “-And you will. Not. Talk,” Hordak punctuated. “You will not move from these seats. And you,” he continued, pointing at Catra, who was dozing off from his speech. Hordak walked over and yanked the chair her feet rested on out from under her, jerking her up. “Will not sleep.”

Hordak walked back over and pulled out pieces of paper and pencils. “Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to  
write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are,” he said as he passed the materials out. “Is this a test?” Catra asked. Hordak slammed a piece of paper and pencil in front of Catra.

“And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word a thousand times. Is that clear Miss Catra?” Hordak asked with narrowed eyes. “Crystal,” Catra replied. Good.  Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return,” Hordak said as he went back to the front of the room. “You know,” Bow stood up, “I can answer that right now sir. That’d be a no for me because-“ “Sit down kid,” “Thank you sir,” Bow said as he sat back down.

“My office,” Hordak spoke as pointed past the double doors, “Is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?” he finished. Catra, who had thrown her feet on the desk on top of the paper, spoke up. “I got a question,” she said.

Hordak suspiciously looked at her but she continued, “Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?” she asked. Adora rolled her eyes at Catra’s attempt to start something, “I’ll give you the answer to that, young lady, next saturday. Don’t mess with the bull, you’ll get the horns,” Hordak said, making a weird gesture that was supposed to be bull horns in her direction. He turned around and stalked off to his office.

“That man is a brownie hound. Acting like he’s a lord or something,” Catra said as soon as Hordak was out of earshot. “You always have something to say, don’t you?” Adora said, “You can never leave without getting the last word,” “You wound me Adora, you truly do,” Catra retorted. “Bite me,” Adora insulted. “With pleasure,” Catra said with a smirk, poking her tongue out to the corner of her mouth. 

Adora was about to say something else when a loud snapping noise caught everyone’s attention. Everyone looked back to seeing the pixie cut girl biting her red polished nails. “You keep eating and you’re not gonna be hungry for lunch,” Catra said. The girl spit part of her nail at her, “I like my women feisty,” Catra said in response, “You like anything that breathes in your direction,” Adora said under her breath. Adora missed Catra stiffened slightly before reverting back to her casual lean. 

“I’ve seen you around before, you know,” she said, but before she could get any farther Hordak poked his head out and Catra stopped talking. “Who do I think I am?” Bow whispered to himself, “Who are you? Who? Are? You?” he questioned. “I…” he trailed off, then stuck the cap of the pen and the pen in his mouth, “Am a walrus,” he clarified.

Adora looked over and bursted out into laughter. “Adora wha-“ Glimmer was effectively cut off by her own laughter at Bow’s walrus trick. Bow began laughing along with the girls, but upon seeing Catra’s confused look he stopped and took the pen and cap out of his mouth. Bow cleared his throat as Adora and Glimmer’s laughter died down. He began to take his jacket off at the same time as Catra. Catra gave him a look and Bow almost stopped taking off his jacket, “I’m too concealed, I need my midriff exposed for maximum stretch,” he said.

Everyone looked at him in confusion as he yanked his jacket off to show off a heart covered crop top, “Maximum,” he said, lunging, “Stretch,” he finished, going into a warrior yoga pose. Catra shot him another look, “I think I’ll sit down now,” he said, sinking back into his seat. “I think your maximum stretch is important,” Adora said, “Wait really?” Bow asked, his head snapping over to Adora.

Adora nodded, “Totally. You gotta do what makes you comfortable,” she said. “Thanks,” Bow said with a surprised tone and a smile. “No prob-“ Adora’s response was stopped by a ball of paper hitting her in the back of her head.

“You’re so immature!” Adora exclaimed as she finally turned around to face Catra. “Only for you doll,” Catra said as she blew a kiss. Adora practically snarled out her next words, “You couldn’t be serious if your life depended on it!” “You’re pretty sexy when you’re angry,” Catra replied, seemingly unbothered, “Shera,” she added.

Adora’s temper rose at the nickname, “Don’t call me that,” she warned, “What’d you do to wind up in here, Shera? Forgot to wash your sports bra?” Catra questioned with a wicked grin. “Uh, guys?” Bow said with a nervous voice crack, “Shouldn't we just write our papers?” he questioned. 

“Just because you live here doesn’t mean you can be rude to everyone! Knock it off!” Adora shouted, “It’s a free country,” Catra countered. “She just wants to get a rise out of you, ignore her,” Glimmer said. “Sweets, Shera couldn’t ignore me if she tried,” Catra said. Adora rolled her eyes with a glare that spoke volumes before she turned back around.

“Are you guys like girlfriend girlfriend?” Catra asked as she leaned on her table. They didn’t answer, “Steady dates?” nothing. “Lov-ers?” she asked again. “Come on Shera, level with me. Did you slip her the tongue below the waist? You know like how we us-“ “Go to hell!” Adora screamed at the same thing as Glimmer’s, “Enough!”

“What’s going on in there?!” Hordak shouted from his office, stopping the conversation from getting any worse.

Catra got up and walked over to the railing and sat down on top of it. “What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Hordak checking us out every few seconds,” she suggested. “Well, ya know, the door’s supposed to stay open,” Bow trailed. “So what?” Catra questioned with a smirk. “Why don’t you just shut up? None of your ideas ever work out and you just don’t know when to quit! There’s four other people in here too it’s not up to you,” Adora fired off.

“Wow! You can count! I knew you had to be smart to be a… a wrestler,” Catra replied as she looked at Adora’s varsity jacket. It was covered in patches from different state championships she’d won, “Last time it mattered to you, you really didn’t seem to mind my being a wrestler,” Adora shot back.

“You know Catra,” Glimmer said, “you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference.  You may as well not even exist at this school,” she said. Catra paused for a second, “Well,” she said, licking her lips, “Maybe I’ll just run on out and join the wrestling team, maybe I’ll join the fucking prom committee. Isn’t that what you prisses do?” She said.

Glimmer laughed, “Like they’d even consider you,” she said with a glare, “Adora’s the only girl on the team and you don’t even look like you could make it one day without pulling a knife,” “I’m so deeply offended. There goes my dream,” Catra said with a mock wistful tone. “You’re afraid,” Adora said. “I’m in the math club,” Bow started. “You’re afraid that if you actually make an effort to get to know people that they won’t like what the see anyways,” Adora said.

Catra paused again, this time you could see a glimpse of her fallen expression before it was gone, “Oh gee! You preps have me all figured out!” she shouted, louder than before. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with everyone being assholes now would it?” she asked. “You know that’s not true,” Adora said with a clenched fist. Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look that meant the same thing, ‘ _What the hell happened between them?’_

“I’m in the physics club too. I’m in archery…” Bow said again. “What the hell are you babbling about?” Catra asked at the same time as Adora’s, “You’re in archery?” “Well yeah. I’m in the math club, archery club, and physics club,” Catra nods at the same time as Adora’s, “Wait really?! You can shoot a bow?!” “Your name’s Bow and you can shoot a bow?” Catra said with a scoff, “How original,” “Shut up, _Catra,_ ” Adora said with an eye roll before turning back to Bow.

“Hey sparkles. Are you in archery or physics?” Catra asked, “Well no, those aren’t really clubs,” Glimmer responded. “Oh but to dorks like him,” Catra said pointing to Bow. “They are.”

“What do you guys do in Archery?” She asked Bow, “Well we uh, talk about our bows, we shoot our bows,” Bow trailed, unsure of himself. “So its social, sad and demented, but social,” Catra clarified. “I don’t think there’s anything sad and demented about archery, I think it’s really cool,” Adora spoke up.

Bow shot Adora a thankful smile, “Well it is social, every year we have a big banquet at the Crystal Castle,” he said, “You load up, you party…” Catra said. “And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's.  It was kinda weird 'cause my other dad doesn't like me to wear other people's

shoes.  And, uh, my cousin Kyle from, uh, out of town… He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods.  And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. At some point he ended up making out with Rogelio. You know, kinda like, you know "Fright Zone" kinda. Minus the making out part.”

“Sounds like you,” Adora said to Catra with a bitter laugh. “But I mean, it worked out well, because Rogelio and Kyle are dating now. So it wasn’t a total loss,” Bow added in. “That’s actually really cute,” Glimmer said. “Look guys, I don’t wanna miss my meet next saturday on account of Hordak busting us for talking. So if we could be a little quieter…” Adora hopefully trailed. 

Catra moaned in fake agony, “Missing a whole wrestling meet!” she draped herself over the rails, “Oh the agony, oh the pain, woe is you,” she whined. “It took me forever to get accepted as one of the guys. I’m not giving it up because you don’t know how it feels to compete for anything!” Adora said. “Oh and there’s a big empty hole where my need to compete with boys in tights should be. I have such a deep desire to roll around with sweaty guys on a mat! That’s exactly why I’m a lesbian,” Catra said.

“Like you’re the only lesbian in here. Raise your hand if you’re a lesbian,” Glimmer said as she put her hand in the air, Adora raised hers as well as the girl with the white pixie cut. “Wait, boys have to wear tights?” Boy asked, intrigued. “It is pretty funny,” Adora answered with a nod and a faint laugh. 

Suddenly Catra shot up from her spot and ran to the doors, “There’s not supposed to be any money business,” Bow warned. “Young man! Have you finished your paper?” Catra asked with a Hordak impression before she started messing with the screw on the door. “Catra that’s school property!” Bow said with a voice crack, “It’s doesn’t belong to us! It’s wrong!” the door slammed shut and Catra booked it back to her seat.

“Hold onto this for me sweetheart,” Catra said and without much of a warning she threw Adora the screw. Adora caught it and, forgetting momentarily that she had pockets, stuffed it down her shirt into her bra.  “What the- Fix the door bender!” Glimmer shouted at the same time as Bow’s, “I’m a vandal now!”.

“Shhh! Everyone just shhhh!” Catra shouted just before Hordak bursted through the door. “Why is the door closed?!” he shouted. No one answered, “Why is the door closed?” he asked again.

“How are we supposed to know? We aren’t supposed to move, right?” Bow questioned. “We’re just sitting here, like we’re supposed too…” Glimmer trailed. Hordak looked around, “ _Who_ closed that door?” he asked. “I think a screw fell out,” Catra suggested. “It just closed sir,” Adora added.

“Who?” Hordak asked, looking at the white pixie cut girl. She let out a squeak and slammed her face down onto the table, hiding under her jacket hood. “She’s not one for talking sir,” Catra said. “Give me the screw,” Hordak said. “I don’t have it, it’s stuffed down Shera’s bra,” Catra said with a raised brow. Adora’s eyes widened.

“You expect me to believe that shit? What? You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?” Hordak asked. Adora let out a small sigh of relief. “I don’t have it. Screws fall out all the time, the world’s an imperfect place…” Catra said. “Hand it over Catra,” Hordak tried again. “Excuse me, sir, but why would anyone want to steal a screw?” Adora asked.

Hordak’s head snapped towards her, “Watch it young lady,” he walked towards the door and grabbed a folding chair. He tried to prop it in the door to keep it from closing but the door was too heavy and it slammed close as soon as Hordak walked out of the room.

“Goddamnit!” he shouted from outside as the group inside laughed. Adora quickly took the screw out of her bra and threw it behind her head, Catra quickly catching it and shoving it into her jacket that was resting on her chair.

Hordak opened the door again. “Adora get up here. Front and center, let’s go,” Hordak said to the wrestler. Adora got up and walked over to Vernon, “Hey! How come Shera gets to get up? If she gets up, then we’ll all get up! It’ll be anarchy!” Catra proclaimed as her voice boomed across the library.

Hordak ignored her, “Put that magazine rack in front of there,” Hordak instructed. “Great going macho man but there’s no way she can lift that all by hers-“ Catra was cut off when Adora easily lifted the magazine rack and placed it in front of the door, propping it open. 

Catra stared at the show of strength in a daze, before she quickly went back to herself, “That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir,” she commented. 

Hordak immediately whirled around to Adora, “What are you going with this? Get this outta here for God’s sake! What’s the matter with you? Come on!” he shouted. Adora lifted to magazine rack back up and with an eye roll she put it back.

“You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library,” Bow muttered. “Can it purple,” Catra responded quietly before, “Show Hordy some respect!” at the same time as Adora and Hordak came back to the tables. “I expected more from a variety letterman,” Hordak said to Adora. Adora sunk in her seat a bit, “You’re not fooling anyone, Catra. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!” he shouted.

“Eat my shorts,” Catra muttered under her breath. “What was that?” Hordak asked, his anger flaring. “Eat! My! Shorts!” Catra erupted. “You just bought yourself another saturday detention, young lady!” Hordak said, pointing vindictively at her. “Oh for the love of grayskull-“ Catra said, “You just bought yourself one more right there!” Hordak shouted. “Well I’m free the Saturday after that, beyond that, I’m gonna have to check my calendar!” Catra said. “Catra,” Adora faintly said with a worried tone. Catra ignored her.

Good! Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going!You want another one?  Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!  Are you through?!” Hordak questioned. “No!” Catra defiantly answered. “I’m doing society a favor!” Hordak countered. “So?” Catra asked, her voice on edge.

That's another one, right now!  I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?” Hordak said, getting in her face. “Yes!” Catra shouted. “You got it! You got another one right there! That’s another one pal!” Hordak shouted back. “Catra cut it out!” Adora shouted with worry dripping from her voice.

Catra and Adora met eyes, _“Stop”_ Adora mouthed at her. Catra opened her mouth to respond to Adora but Hordak cut in, “You through?” he asked. Catra’s head snapped to Hordak, “Not even close, lordy!” “Good! You got one more right there!” “Do you really think I give a shit?” Catra stoically asked. “Another…” Hordak said. Catra glared at him. “You through?” he asked again. “How many is that?” Catra asked.  

“That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Hordak here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet,” Bow interjected. “Now it’s eight,” Hordak said, “Stay out of it!” he shouted at Bow. “Excuse me, sir, but it’s seven!” Bow reaffirmed, “Shut up Peewee!” Hordak said. He turned back to Catra, “You're mine Catra, for two whole months, you’re mine,” “What can I say? I’m thrilled!” Catra replied.

“Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe.  You know something, Catra? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off,” Hordak said, it caught Catra off guard as he turned to everyone. Alright, that's it!  I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!” behind him Catra moutheted, “I’m cracking skulls!” 

As Hordak left Catra let out a loud, “Fuck you!” as the door slammed shut behind him. 

“Catra,” Adora said as she sat down beside Catra, who was lighting her cigarette with the flame on her shoe. “Hey Shera,” Catra said, blowing a puff of smoke into the wrestler’s face. She expected Adora to cough, maybe even get a little angry at smoke being blown in her face. Instead concern was the only thing Catra could see. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asked. “I’m just peachy sweetheart. Why don’t you go back to your preppy girl,” Catra said and lazily motioned to Glimmer, who had her head in the clouds. “Don’t pull that act with me,” Adora warned. “What act? I’m not acting like anything,” Catra said. “That,” Adora started. “This whole, _‘I don’t care what anyone thinks I’m a badass I’m Catra’_ ” Adora mimicked, deepening her voice to impersonate her.

“That’s adorable, truly, but I don't sound like that and I _don’t_ care what anyone thinks,” Catra said, taking another drag of her cigarette. “Catra,” Adora said again. “What? What do you want Adora? What can I do to soothe your deepest darkest desires?” she snapped. “I want to know if you’re okay,” Adora said. “I already answered you sweets. I’m. Fine.” Catra dragged out the last syllables and blew smoke into the air.

“Remember?” Adora started. She was changing the subject because she wanted to see some of the real catra. Adora wanted a reaction from Catra, something that still showed the true Catra. The one Adora knew was there. _Her_ Catra.

“Remember all the late nights when we’d sneak out onto the roof of the Fright?” she asked. Catra looked at Adora in confusion, “What about them?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at the jock. Adora leaned in closer. “You know what I learned about you up there,” she whispered. “You’re all bite and no bark with me, and a sucker for a pretty girl shotgunning a cigarette with you,” and with that Adora plucked the Cigarette from Catra’s hand and took a drag from it.

Adora leaned in dangerously close to Catra, whose mouth was slightly open in shock of Adora’s behavior. Adora leaned in so close that if Catra had tilted her head up they’d be kissing, and shotgunned the smoke into her mouth. Catra’s face flushed bright red, memories of what shotgunning cigarettes led to filling her mind. 

“Hey Catra,” Adora said with what everyone else saw as an uncharacteristic smirk, but Catra just saw it as the Adora she knew. “Cat got your tongue?” she teased. Catra knew then and there that she was utterly fucked over. 

Detention just got a lot more interesting.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anna ou-


End file.
